composition_closetfandomcom-20200214-history
Warrior's Wrath
AN: I don't know where I'm taking this...There's no direction, other than forward. And it's going to get there. BY: SuldreenSong Brainstorms of Don't read: ( It's been nine years since I got here. I've outlived the life expectancy by eight. This place counts down each second, and the clock steals life every moment. And it takes everything. I see people fade away each day, their purple sparks littering our cell. Oh, that's right--You don't know what we are. We're children. They call us the Daughters and Sons of the Sky. We're monsters. They say we're only born under the blood moon. We're vicious beasts, who will rip your teeth out, and wear them, if we're not properly imprisoned That's what they say at least. That's why they send us to die. ) Pt. 1 I feel a light tap on my shoulder, and I struggle to get up. A girl's hair brushes my face, hovering right above me for a minute, before finally her lips part. "It's time." The words seem to be a wake up call, like if I had guzzled ten cups of coffee and was just getting the rush of caffeine. I try not to thrash as I get up. I stumble a bit, and she looks like she's going to laugh. In the lighting her purple flush is more noticeable than ever. "I'll be ready in ten." She takes in a breath. She doesn't think that's fast enough. I know it isn't. I run to put on my dress and gloves, strapping a knife I've never used against my legs. I quickly pin my hair up, looking at the clock. Not bad. Seven minutes. She nearly pulls me out the door. She had spent the time applying blush. All over her purple veins. I just had to cover up my claws, since I always wear my contacts. It's not too bad. We walk in silence on the way to gate, ignoring the moans of ''monsters ''pleading with the guards next to us. Their eyes shone a deep red, a crimson, like blood, and some had thorns on their hands, others with fire instead of hair. They all were begging, with their knees on the ground. 15 more taken. They weren't ready in time. If it weren't for Kalzoya, I wouldn't have been either. I didn't even know it was the full moon. Our features become more apparent when the moon is full. Our powers too. When I was five, I saw a girl about my age hauled off when she became transparent. Her light blinded the guards too. Every moon cycle we have an examination day, were each household is raided if they don't arrive to the arena on time. Poor system, I know. Reg families are sometimes late, and us---We learned to hijack the security a long time ago. It just takes our preparation on top of that. Finally Kal and I reach the gate, where we're pat down by security and checked for monster-like features. None. I smile as we take our seats. And Kal manages not to flinch when the show starts. I myself, can never help it. They drag them out in chains. Category:Supernatural Category:Ongoing